Lupanar
by Smoky M.I.A
Summary: Le chewing-gum qui se fane entre tes dents, t'en as rien à foutre de rien. Tu cours, tu fuis cette réalité insoutenable à grands battements d'aile, avec le tabac dans ta gorge, l'alcool dans ta peau, la dope dans ton sang, et tu cours pour fuir ce que tu ne pourras jamais fuir. Bienvenue à Poudlard.


Posté le : 16 février 2017.

* * *

 **Titre :** Lupanar (def : Du latin _lupanar_ « lieu de débauche, lieu de prostitution », dérivé de _lupa_ \- littéralement « louve » et au sens figuré « courtisane, prostituée »).

 **Genre :** Angst/Friendship - Scorpius x Albus, Draco x Rose et d'autres... - Nouvelle Génération Harry Potter.

 **Disclaimer :** M pour sexe, drogues, violence, mutilation, harcèlement, inceste, relation prof-élève, famille détruite, et ambiance généralement sombre. Alors, petites natures, _fuyez_.

 **Résumé :** Le chewing-gum qui se fane entre tes dents, t'en as rien à foutre de rien. Tu cours, tu fuis cette réalité insoutenable à grands battements d'aile, avec le tabac dans ta gorge, l'alcool dans ta peau, la dope dans ton sang, et tu cours pour fuir ce que tu ne pourras jamais fuir. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bienvenue sur Lupanar, planète édulcorée où nos adolescents, pour la plupart, vivent leur dernière année d'études. La génération dorée, celle qui n'a pas vécu la guerre et ne la vivra certainement jamais, élevée par des parents exemplaires qui ont su leur confier leur sens du courage et du sacrifice. (Rassurez-vous, comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas cette histoire-ci qui vous attend.)

Sur Lupanar, Papa hurle sans chercher à comprendre. L'adolescent incompris se taillade les veines pour faire passer la vraie douleur. Ce qui était merveilleux vieillit. Se souille. Les familles se détruisent. Les journalistes te courent après, le diable au corps. Maman pleure.

Ce chapitre commence avec le point d'un OC qui N'EST PAS le personnage principal de cette fic. Cet OC sert simplement d'introduction au paysage de Poudlard et à ses protagonistes, Scorpius, Rose et Albus principalement. Ce chapitre peut paraître niais et superficiel, mais gardez en tête que _c'est voulu_ pour _présenter_ une immense toile cirée et idéale qui est fausse de A à Z. Des personnages sous-développés comme Anti Nott, que vous découvrirez par la suite, seront enrichis par la suite dans les prochains chapitres, bien plus sombres.

* * *

Playlist

\- _Squad_ by Nekfeu

\- _Bring me to life_ by Evanescence

\- _Crimewave_ by Crystal Castles

\- _Work hard play hard_ by Wiz Khalifa

\- _Pain_ by Three Days Grace

* * *

 **LUPANAR**

 _« Débauche. Organisation particulière d'une vie en réaction contre l'aliénation sociale. »_ Jean Schuster.

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _ **Un sourire cache toujours des crocs.**_

 _« L'adolescence méprise les jouets du passé, se contemple avec joie dans le miroir enchanteur de l'avenir, et dit : je vivrai. »_ Simone de Beauvoir.

.

.

.

 _Emma Milazzo_

 _Sang-Pur_

 _A vécu toute sa vie en République Dominicaine_

 _Nouvelle élève à Poudlard._

Rangeant une mèche indisciplinée derrière son oreille, Emma, ses yeux survolant avec émerveillement les volées de fumée qui s'abattaient sur la peinture rouge vif du Poudlard Express, se surprit à sourire. A dix-sept ans, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds sur ce quai, et aussi la première fois qu'elle irait étudier dans une école de magie. C'était une sensation tout aussi nouvelle qu'effrayante que de se retrouver mêlée à des adolescents de son âge pour toute l'année à venir.

_ Emmanuela ? l'appela son père, lui permettant de revenir la réalité. _Yo pienso que es_ temps de se dire au revoir.

Se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle s'enroula autour de son cou en souhaitant ne plus jamais avoir le lâcher. Le cœur de son père battait à tout rompre contre le sien, sang de son sang, chair de sa chair, _c'était la première putain de fois qu'ils allaient vivre chacun de leur côté_.

_ Je suis fier de toi, Emma, _y_ je sais ta mère le serait tout autant. Je t'écrirais dès que possible, _prometido_.

_ _Te amo_ Papa, chuchota Emma, dents serrées pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. On se voit à Noël.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière, contempla une dernière fois l'expression douloureuse de l'homme de sa vie, puis prit une immense inspiration et fit volte-face vers le train, sa valise au poing. L'odeur âcre de la fumée devint rapidement insupportable, tout autant que les hurlements de joie des élèves qui se retrouvaient entre eux, aussi se hissa-t-elle aussi vite qu'elle put à l'intérieur.

_ Poudlard me voici, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents pour se donner un peu de courage.

Elle ne fit malheureusement pas deux pas avant de s'encastrer violemment dans une espèce d'asperge aux cheveux roux qui, de toute évidence, souhaitait tuer quelqu'un en courant dans le corridor à cette vitesse. Résultat : les trois bagages d'Emma, soigneusement ficelées par les soins de son père, s'écroulèrent en un parfait accord entre leurs quatre pieds, et ben entendu avec un bruit effroyable qui attira l'attention sur eux des gens présents.

_ Merde, désolé ! bafouilla le rouquin en s'abaissant pour l'aider comme dans un de ces foutus films occidentaux à l'eau de rose.

Les joues en feu, la jeune dominicaine lui intima d'un geste de la main que ce n'était rien, mais, déjà, deux adolescentes vinrent à leur tour à son aide. L'une d'entre elles, une très jolie fille dotée d'une chevelure couleur blé à Paris Hilton et de courbes plantureuses dignes de celles de Beyoncé, lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de se tourner vers le malheureux garçon, sourcils froncés.

_ Tu pourrais pas faire plus attention Weasley ?! commença-t-elle à l'engueuler avec une violence verbale qui laissa Emma bouche-bée. Casse-toi ! Sérieusement, t'es complètement bouché comme mec, on dirait ta junkie de sœur ! _casse-toi !_

_ Heu… c'était pas nécessaire mais merci… marmonna la nouvelle en regardant le fameux Weasley partir en haussant nonchalamment des épaules, comme habitué à ce cirque.

La blonde, qui continuait à fusiller de l'œil les omoplates du Weasley, se retourna vers elle avec ce même sourire solaire aux dents blanches.

_ Tu dois être nouvelle, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Antigone Nott et je suis Préfète-en-Chef de Serpentard.

_ Emma, répondit sobrement celle-ci alors que l'ensemble de ses bagages tenait enfin debout grâce à l'aide inespérée de ces filles.

_ Tu viens avec nous Emma ? Il nous reste une place dans notre compartiment.

L'autre Serpentard était grande et finement musclée, les cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne et un sourire amical tirant ses lèvres rouge sang. Elle se présenta du nom d'Ivy Parkinson d'une voix tranquille, puis n'ouvrit plus la bouche du tout. A trois, elles rejoignirent en une dizaine de foulées le compartiment où Emma découvrit le plus beau garçon qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Celui-ci était grand, très grand, voir même dégingandé avec ses jambes interminables qui reposaient tranquillement sur la banquette d'en face de celle où il était affalé – tout cela, bien entendu, avec une grâce princière allant de son échine souple à la longueur de ses doigts reposant entre ses cuisses. Bien que la capuche de son sweat gris cassé était rabattue sur son visage, Emma parvenait sans peine à distinguer les traits angéliques et doux d'un visage noble, l'éclat scintillant de l'or blanc de ses mèches au soleil, et ses yeux presque argentés qu'il posa sur elle avec une bienveillance qui la rassura instinctivement.

_ Salut… ?

_ Emma. Enchantée.

_ Je suis Scorpius Malfoy – bienvenue parmi nous en tout cas.

L'écartant un peu trop sèchement de son passage, Antigone sauta presque au cou de Scorpius pour prendre d'assaut ses lèvres. Le jeune homme sembla un instant hésitant, ne semblant pas savoir où poser les mains, mais finit par se cramponner à ses hanches de déesse et savourer l'instant.

_ Si tu veux un conseil, n'y fais juste pas trop attention, lui souffla Ivy Parkinson avec comme de l'amusement dans la voix.

Celle-ci prit place à l'autre extrémité de la banquette, l'expression parfaitement impénétrable, avant de recouvrir ses oreilles d'un casque audio à l'épaisseur imposante. Avec un soupir, Emma prit place à ses côtés et, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, entreprit de dormir encore un peu.

A cet instant, le Poudlard Express s'ébranla.

 _Au revoir Papa._

 _Salut Poudlard._

* * *

Ce fut sans doute le coulissement bruyant de la porte qui tira Emma de ses rêves car, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les paupières, une autre fille fit son entrée dans le compartiment. Ce qui sauta aux yeux fut la grimace immédiate de dégoût pur tordant le visage d'Antigone Nott lorsque celle-ci s'en aperçut.

La nouvelle venue était elle aussi belle, mais d'une beauté différente ; tout le contraire de superficiel, c'était une impression de dureté, quelque chose de froid et de cassé qui donnait pourtant à cette inconnue de l'allure et une certaine séduction. La peau diaphane et constellée de tâches de rousseur, elle avait d'immenses yeux couleur ciel soulignés de khôl, un sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un et une impressionnante cascade de boucles d'un roux sombre qui lui dévalaient jusqu'au bas du dos.

_ Rose… marmonna Scorpius, subitement fuyant.

_ Casse-toi de notre compartiment Crazy Weasley, gronda Antigone, crépitante de rage, avant que je ne t'envoie un Doloris en plein visage. Il serait vraiment dommage pour toi de rater ta dernière Répartition au profit de l'infirmerie.

La dénommée Rose, glaciale, ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de vérifier sa manucure noire avec une lenteur qui frôlait la moquerie, puis de lever les yeux vers la Serpentard blonde.

_ Tu disais quelque chose Nott ? dit-elle finalement d'une voix étonnamment grave et cassée. Non, pas besoin de répéter parce que je n'en ai rien à faire. (Elle s'avança, l'ironie de son attitude cédant brusquement à de la menace claire.) Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as osé hausser le ton contre mon frère tout à l'heure, et que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. Je vais même répliquer. Très fort. Mais pas tout de suite parce que j'ai toute l'année devant moi pour ça. Mais tu n'es pas sauvée, petite Anti. Tout au contraire. Quand ça viendra, je te promets – et je ne donne jamais de promesse en l'air – _que tu vas chialer ta mère_. Et que tu n'auras plus jamais l'idée de toucher mon frère, plus jamais l'idée de toucher à tout ce qui est mien tellement je vais te détruire.

Cette promesse – lâchée sur un ton pourtant calme, presque bienveillant – parut avoir son effet sur Antigone qui, malgré son dos droit et l'impassibilité froide de ses traits, devint peu à peu livide.

_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, cracha-t-elle malgré la tension évidente de ses épaules.

La princesse aux cheveux roux fut secouée d'un rire conciliant, celui-là qu'on prenait pour corriger un enfant en erreur, alors qu'elle quittait le compartiment, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet, mais sans oublier d'ajouter d'une voix cruelle, juste avant de s'évaporer :

_ Tu devrais. Parce que, cette année, je serais ton pire cauchemar.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Scorpius passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air profondément gêné, tandis qu'Ivy, comme si de rien n'était, replongeait automatiquement le nez dans son MP3. Puis Antigone se racla bruyamment la gorge, et, reprenant en un claquement de doigts sa contenance, sourit de toute la longueur de ses lèvres à Emma, secouée par la scène électrique de pure haine à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

_ Ne fais au grand _jamais_ confiance à cette fille, Emma. Rose Weasley est un poison – belle et toxique tout à la fois, qui casse tout ce qu'elle touche. Elle se croit supérieure, et tout Poudlard lui paraît à ses pieds, alors, si un jour tu as le malheur de la contrarier, elle mettra un point d'honneur à faire de ta vie un enfer.

Puis, sur ces paroles rassurantes, la Préfète-en-Chef se lova contre la poitrine de son petit-ami, laissant Emma perplexe et de plus en plus anxieuse au fur et à mesure que le soir tombait sur la campagne écossaise et que Poudlard ne cessait de se rapprocher.

.

.

.

 _Albus Potter, dix-sept ans_

 _Sang-Mêlé, fils cadet du Survivant_

 _Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._

_ Toujours pas de petite-amie, Al' ?

Surpris par cette question, visiblement toujours d'actualité, Albus en recracha presque la gorgée du champagne hors prix qu'il avait acheté, sans peine grâce à la colossale somme de gallions acquise avec sa majorité, pour la rentrée scolaire. Un poil trop saoul, son meilleur ami de toujours, Jon Finnigan, se chargea de lui distribuer de monstrueuses tapes dans le dos, tremblant de rire jusqu'au bout des ongles. (Il fallait cependant préciser que ce geste extrêmement charitable permit à ce même Jon de, entre autre, substituer des mains d'Albus la bouteille déjà à moitié entamée.)

_ Evite de vomir s'il te plaît, ricana Freya Thomas son autre meilleure amie, sinon la moquette ne s'en remettra pas.

_ Mes excuses pour la moquette, marmonna Al en se redressant.

A cet instant, l'interphone au-dessus de leurs têtes se mit à grésiller bruyamment.

_ _Arrivée à Poudlard dans dix minutes. Veuillez mettre vos uniformes. Je répète : arrivée à Poudlard dans dix minutes._

_ Déjà ? s'étonna Freya en se torchant vulgairement la bouche.

Au lieu de lui répondre avec une de ces répliques dégoulinantes de sarcasme dont lui seul avait le secret, Albus préféra s'envoyer une dernière lampée d'alcool. La tête lui tournait un peu, et il mit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour enfiler sa robe de sorcier, puis serrer autour de son cou la cravate écarlate brodée d'or caractéristique des Gryffondor. Gloussant comme jamais, Jon s'abaissa à genoux pour ranger la bouteille de champagne dans le sac de sport d'Albus qui lui servait également pour les cours.

_ Et, pour répondre à ta question Freya : comme dirait Paul Valery « Dieu créa l'homme et, ne le trouvant pas assez seul, il lui donna une compagne pour mieux lui faire sentir sa solitude. »

_ Sale gay misogyne, rigola la jeune fille en lui administrant une tape affectueuse sur la nuque.

_ _Je suis pas gay !_ piailla aussitôt Albus, piqué au vif.

_ A d'autres.

Le train s'arrêta dans un chuintement assourdissant sur le quai encore désert où, seul, l'imposante silhouette d'Hagrid apparaissait comme l'unique présence de vie dans une atmosphère grise et glacée. Cette impression tout en malaise se brisa avec la sortie du train d'une nuée d'adolescents en noir hurlants de rire et, pour la plupart, ravis d'enfin retrouver ces lieux familiers, leur seconde maison.

Albus mettait pied à terre, un sourire béat fendant son visage, lorsqu'un petit ouragan perché sur une paire des Dr Martens lacées jusqu'aux genoux déboula. _Son_ ouragan préféré.

_ _Mon téléphone !_ gronda Lily Potter, presque au bord des larmes. Dis-moi que tu as mon putain de téléphone, Al' !

Sonné, Albus dévisagea un long moment sa petite sœur. Durant une fête alcoolisée de l'été, elle avait perdu un pari et avait donc été forcée, à l'insu de leurs parents, d'aller consteller le brun sombre de ses cheveux de mèches fushia. Qui, en conclusion, lui allaient à ravir. Elle était petite mais dotée de formes pulpeuses qui attiraient sur elle tous les regards, avec un visage bien dessiné et un look rock absolument détonnant.

_ Ton portable ? T'es sûre de pas l'avoir laissé dans le train ?

Elle cracha un juron, une main dans ses cheveux, et Albus se demanda pourquoi elle pétait un aussi gros câble pour un pauvre Iphone, elle qui, à son instar, était suffisamment riche pour s'en commander un autre via l'internet que procurait désormais l'école.

_ Je t'en rachèterais un autre… marmonna-t-il, ignorant comment la calmer.

_ C'est pas ça, le problème !

_ Alors _quoi ?_

Il commençait à s'agacer de l'inexplicable mouvement d'humeur de sa cadette, regardant Jon et Freya s'éloigner sans lui vers les diligences au bord de la route.

_ Le problème, c'est James…

 _Oh._

Comprenant soudain tout ce qui pesait sur les épaules de Lily, il se pencha pour l'étreindre tout naturellement contre sa poitrine. Celle-ci renifla un peu, avant de le repousser avec violence.

_ Tu as bu, Albus Severus Potter ! l'accusa-t-elle, menaçante. Mais quel gamin…

Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa tout le trajet à se faire sermonner par sa petite sœur comme un enfant de quatre ans, avec Jon et Freya pétés de rire à côté. Bêtement heureux.

L'absence amère de James ne s'en fit cependant pas plus légère.

.

.

.  
 _Molly Weasley, dix-sept ans_

 _Sang-Pur, fille aînée de Percy et Audrey Weasley_

 _Appartient à la maison Poufsouffle._

Une cigarette au bord des lèvres, Molly observait la Grande Salle s'emplir peu à peu de ses élèves et, surtout, monter nettement en température corporelle dès que la très séduisante Anti Nott fit son apparition au bras du pas moins sexy Scorpius. Il aurait semblé que ces deux-là se rendaient à leur propre mariage si seulement l'héritier Malfoy ne paraissait pas en permanence avoir la corde au cou chaque fois qu'elle lui prenait la main ou, pire, posait ses lèvres contre les siennes presque de force.

_ Whoah mais on dirait que Molly Weasley se rebelle.

Molly prit le temps d'écraser sa clope dans le cendrier placé à cette intention au milieu de la table en acajou, puis serra dans ses bras celui qui était… son ami ? petit-ami ? sex-friend ? Elle était toujours perdue lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tao Chang. Ce dernier prit place à ses côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents comme cela les trois quarts du temps et, bien que cette habitude l'irritait souvent, elle ne pouvait pas réfuter que ça lui avait _vraiment_ manqué.

_ T'as changé de look Chang, fit-elle remarquer en examinant son crâne à moitié rasé et les trois anneaux perçant désormais son cartilage.

_ Toi aussi. Y'a plus qu'à t'appeler Iggy Pop maintenant.

Elle eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné en touchant du bout des doigts sa nouvelle coupe, un carré blond platine frôlant son menton qui avait remplacé sa chevelure d'un brun fade d'autrefois. Les battants en chêne de la Grande Salle laissèrent à ce moment passer le flot impressionnant de premières années, précédé par le professeur Malfoy, pépiants dans leurs uniformes sans couleur et désignant du doigt soit le plafond chargé de nuages sombres, soit le Choixpeau sagement posé sur une chaise devant la table des professeurs.

Le _ding-ding_ caractéristique d'une cuillère contre le verre en cristal de la directrice – Minerva McGonagall en personne – plongea aussitôt les quatre tablées dans un silence complet. De ses longues mains blanches, Malfoy en profita pour tirer un parchemin jauni, et, le temps où il le déplia permit à Molly de remarquer au cœur de cet amas d'enfants un peu effrayés une fille beaucoup plus âgée.

_ Regarde, chuchota Tao qui semblait lui aussi l'avoir aperçue.

Elle avait leur âge, et se trémoussait nerveusement en tripotant ses longs cheveux noirs sous le regard inquisiteur des élèves et de leurs murmures étonnés peu discrets.

_ Une latina, comprit Molly. Peut-être est-elle venue se réfugier en Ecosse à cause des attentats kamikazes qui ravagent en ce moment la mer des Caraïbes.

Tao se contenta d'hausser songeusement les épaules.

_ Ackersmith, Stefan, appela Malfoy de sa voix traînante et impersonnelle.

Un petit garçon aux allures de voyou vint prendre place sur le tabouret, un sourire confiant à la bouche, juste devant le professeur aux cheveux d'or blanc, qui glissa le Choixpeau sur son crâne.

_ _Gryffondor_ , croassa alors le chapeau magique d'une voix épuisée – son père avait raconté à Molly qu'à une époque, jadis, le Choixpeau était encore capable de chanter une chanson avant chaque Répartition, capable de rugir si fort que les murs en pierre de la Grande Salle en tremblaient.

Mais le Choixpeau vieillissait. Poudlard vieillissait.

_ Bones, Mathias.

_ _Serdaigle_.

_ Brant, Elena.

_ _Gryffondor_.

Et ainsi défila, atrocement lentement comme chaque fois, la Répartition. Molly eut le temps de fumer une seconde clope, ses yeux fixés sur la nuque de la fille latina qui, inévitablement, finit par être appelée.

_ Milazzo, Emmanuela.

La fille s'approcha sous un brouhaha de chuchotements, les yeux fuyants. Elle s'assit avec hésitation, gardant ses yeux résolument abaissés sur ses genoux alors que le Choixpeau hésitait comme il n'avait jamais hésité lors de cette soirée.

_ _Gryffondor_ , finit-il par cracher sous un concert d'applaudissements.

_ Dommage, marmonna Tao dans sa barbe. Je me la serais bien faite…

Entendant ces mots, involontairement d'une cruauté crucifiante, Molly eut l'impression de recevoir comme un poignard entre les deux seins. Tao avec qui elle avait partagé une nuit passionnée, leur dernière nuit passée à Poudlard la fin de l'année précédente, Tao qui lui avait dit _je t'aime_ , et toujours Tao qui avait aujourd'hui complètement tourné la page.

Elle resta cependant digne en façade, écrasant sa seconde cigarette comme on écrase un coup de poing.

.

.

.

 _Elias Nott, quatorze ans_

 _Sang-Pur, petit frère d'Antigone Nott_

 _Joue en tant que Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard._

Hâtivement, Elias flanqua ses mains gelées à l'intérieur de ses poches, complètement frigorifié. Il allait être difficile de jouer, sans gants, au quidditch par une température pareille, mais il le _devait_ – Scorpius, en tant que capitaine, testerait à nouveaux leurs capacités et déciderait de les garder ou non au sein de l'équipe dès jeudi prochain. Alors, quand bien même sa sœur sortait avec lui, il se devait d'être _le plus talentueux_ , il se devait d'être impressionnant.

Le Quidditch était la chose la plus importante au monde à ses yeux. Après Antigone, bien entendu.

Son balais sous le bras, il dévala aussi correctement qu'il put la pente humide et boueuse, tâchant de ne pas trébucher et donc de se casser quelque chose, qui permettait d'accéder au vestiaire réservé aux Serpentard. Remit en place son bonnet en laine. Jeta une œillade au château dont les lumières jaunes commençaient vaguement à s'éteindre, nerveux à l'idée d'être pris la main dans le sac par quelque professeur.

La porte grinça un peu lorsqu'il la poussa d'un coup d'épaule, mais il parvint cependant à entrer, soulagé d'être arrivé ici en un seul morceau.

La vision qui l'accueillit le laissa sans voix. Anéanti. Puis fou de rage.

Etendus sur le sol fissuré, leurs chairs entremêlées, paupières closes et lèvres jointes dans le plus vrai des baisers, deux garçons faisaient l'amour. Ou plutôt, sa peau diaphane luisant de sueur sous la lumière crue des vestiaires, Scorpius Malfoy faisait l'amour à Albus Potter.

Son balai lui échappa des mains.

* * *

Verdict... ?

(Casting :

Emma Milazzo : Genevieve Padalecki

Albus Potter : Herman Tømmeraas

Scorpius Malfoy : Henrik Holm

Rose Weasley : Lily Collins - avec les cheveux beaucoup plus bouclés

Antigone Nott : Blake Lively

Lily Luna Potter : Lucy Hale

Freya Thomas : Dominique Tipper

Molly Weasley : Kristen Stewart - avec les cheveux blond platine et courts)

Smoky M.I.A


End file.
